


Pets and Other Traditions

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Promposition [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, animal cruelty, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a pet and cooking together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets and Other Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Oooh, could you maybe do 31 or 32 for Bill/Dipper? <3"
> 
> ((the numbers refer to getting a pet and cooking together. Because I am horrible, I didn't make it either or.))

“I do not understand why you would need that.”

Dipper shrugged, the bag with the small yellow fish secured in his hand.

“It’ll be fun having that little guy at home.”

Bill hissed and swung his blond hair to the side like he was in a freaking shampoo commercial. Beautiful bastard he was.

“What kind of fun will one obtain from a thing like that?”

“Well, for example…” Dipper’s first instinct had been to say ‘pet it’, but seeing as his pet of choice was a fish, that wouldn’t really convince Bill, would it. “We ca feed it and watch it and name it. That’s fun.”

“What you call fun I call responsability. Shivers up and down my spine, Pine Tree!”

The harsh voice made him stop in his movement and he turned around to Bill, pulling him down by his stupidly pretty bow tie. “Gosh, can’t you just let me enjoy that? If you don’t like it - fine! Humans have always had pets, see it like that and leave it be! I’m done with that topic.”

Angry, Dipper stombed away, only followed by Bill after a second.

“No reason to be so impolite, Pine Tree.”

Sometimes, Dipper just wated to strangle his immortal boyfriend.

~

Later that day, Dipper caught Bill in the kitchen - a room he rarely entered, so Dipper joined him to see what he was doing. To his surprise, he noticed Bill was cooking. He never did that.

Temper cooled off from earlier, he suggled against the side of the demon, hoping for some affection after the little fight.

“What you doing?”

“Cooking.”

“Eh, I see that. Question I was after was: Why?”

The blond sighed and pulled Dipper close, embracing him with both arms.

“Because you were right, okay? People always had animals in their house and I came to see their use.” Dipper smiled against Bill’s collar bone, before his face was tilted up to be met with a kiss. “But don’t get used to being right.”

They laughed quietly and Dipper slung his arms around Bill, stepping aside so the blond could continue. On the counter, differet herbs were spread and it smelled heavenly. Bill was cutting fine stripes off a piece of pale meat and Dipper scrounched his eyebrows.

“What’s that?”

“Fish. It was a little small, but it will do.”

Suddenly, a dead, cold weight dropped in Dipper’s stomach.

“What do you mean 'Was small’?”

“My research showed that humans kept aimals that they ate later on. I thought it might be a nic-”

“WAIT!” Dipper shouted, jumping back from Bill, “ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT IS MY PET FISH?!!!!”

“Duh, that’s the purpose of these aimals, isn’t it?”

The coldness of the weight had vanished. Dipper felt hot all over, rage boiling in his chest, mixing with the wish to vomit ad he tasted bile o the back of his tongue.

Clenching his fists, Dipper fixed a piercing gaze o the demon’s back.

Sometimes, the urge to strangle his boyfriend was stronger than other times.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
